


Praeteritum/Praesens/Futurum

by AutumnBlue92



Series: The Crossover Chronicles [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlue92/pseuds/AutumnBlue92
Summary: Two years have passed since The Labyrinth.Lucy works through her issues with Cobra while on a job, but things take a turn.





	1. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy leaves Cobra behind to work with her team.

She didn't want to yell. The last thing Lucy wanted was a screaming match. She was too goddamn tired.

They had spoken, after she met him outside the guildhall.

_"We need to talk."_ They'd said it at the same time. It had pulled at something inside of her, until she realised he probably knew what she was going to say.

He'd told her he was sorry. That he didn't mean to make things worse. He'd wanted to give her space. Time to heal.

She told him she could understand that. But why did he have to bail without saying goodbye? Without checking to see if she was okay? And not even just after Neverland, after taking care of Mard. But every time.

He'd just rubbed his hand down the back of his head and shrugged. Then left. Crime Sorciere were needed fuck only knew where.

Now, Lucy was in a coffee shop in Magnolia, with him again. The same conversation going around and around. It made her dizzy, she had motion sickness from running in circles.

She rubbed her temples.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Cobra whispered, frustration laced his menthol and smoke breath as he leaned close to her.

"I need to know _why_, Cobra. Why it was so easy for you to just _leave me behind_. I don't understand how you don't get that?" She looked at him through her lashes.

"I do!" He nearly shouted, he lowered his voice again, leaning in to her to avoid drawing any unnessacary attention to themselves, "Shit, I do. But I can't explain it."

"This is exhausting." Lucy said into her hot chocolate. Cobra agreed. "I'm going to go. I'm leaving for a job in the morning and I need to pack." She didn't even wait for a respone. Just slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the door.

Cobra listened after her. The song of her soul hadn't been quite the same since the Labyrinth. If Lucy's soul was an orchestra, each time something beat her down, another member dropped out. The Labyrinth killed the percussionist. Waking from her coma cut the strings on a cello. Regressing through her memories in Neverland stripped violinists of their bows. Pianos had been smashed by a hammer held by Mard Geer. It was out of tune, struggling. But at least they were still playing. And slowly, he noticed, they were piecing themselves back together. 

-

Lucy stared at Natsu. She had been a part of Fairy Tail for years. They had been through so much. Tenrou. The Grand Magic Games. Dragons. Tartaros. They'd been ripped apart and thrown back together Their relationships had traversed different planes of reality in recent years. Nothing could defeat them.

Except trains. Trains rendered Natsu so useless that Lucy couldn't help but smile. It was the one constant. If she could count on nothing else, at least she knew this would never change.

She had pushed her conversations with Cobra to the back of her mind. It would do her no good to dwell on them while working. Any distractions could be dangerous. She needed to give 110%.

He nearly cried when he stepped off the train. He hugged a lamppost. Something staionary, sturdy. Lucy laughed at him, breathing deeply, salt coated the back of her throat. Hargeon's air was refreshing. 

"Okay," Erza said when they met in the hotel bar, "So we know that a couple girls have gone missing," Lucy tensed, "What we don't know is why."

"They weren't wizards," Juvia noted, ripping a beer mat to shreds on the table infront of her.

"Did they have anything in common?" Lucy asked, swallowing her fear at the familiarity of the situation.

"A couple went to the same school," Gray said, "But that's it." He took a swig of his drink, and licked his top lip as his eyes widened in realisation, "Oh! They were all tourists."

Lucy looked around the room, she made eye contact with a guy at the bar. His longish blue hair framed his dark eyes, he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Lucy?" Erza pulled Lucy's attention back to the team.

"Yeah?" She shoved the feeling of butterflies down in her stomach.

"Did you hear the plan?" Erza frowned.

Lucy was sheepish, admitting that no, she hadn't. So Erza went over it again.

Lucy, Erza and Juvia were going to pretend to be tourists, while Gray and Natsu kept look out, covertly.

They all agreed, they would meet again in the morning, and head out towards the docks, taking in the sights as they did.

Before Lucy made her way to her room, her eyes scanned the room. But the guy with the blue hair was gone.

-

"I love the coast." Lucy said as she stretched. Despite the fact they were working, Lucy was glad to have a bit of a break. Far, far away from Magnolia. From Cobra. Maybe here should could get a fresh perspective. 

She'd forgiven him. He genuinely did think he was doing the right thing. He was sorry, and she knew that. But Lucy was at a loss of what to do moving forward. She still craved him and his menthol smoke smell. She still dreamt about how he held her, still heard his voice in the moment between dreaming and waking. She wanted so badly to just hold him and breathe him in.

But how long could she hold on before he was gone again?

"Oh!" Erza's voice broke through Lucy's thoughts.

"What?" Juvia asked. 

They had stopped in the market, Erza had spotted a weapons stand.

"Erza," Lucy shook her head mirthfully, "You can't get any of that," she lowered her voice and leaned into Erza, "You could blow our cover."

Erza frowned, then sighed, "You're right."

"We can come back?" Juvia suggested, Erza perked right back up.

They browsed the market some more. A stall selling magical items caught Lucy's eye and she made a note to come back and look when they were finished with the mission. She still hadn't found Aquarius' key, but hadn't lost hope.

Lucy had stopped, getting a drink from a vendor. By the time she'd turned back around, Juvia and Erza had gone. Lucy tried not to panic. They'd probably ducked into another stall. She looked around, tip toeing to peek over people's heads, hoping to glimpse their hair.

"Are you alright?" A voice smooth as butter made Lucy jump, she'd have fallen if the guy hadn't caught her elbow.

Lucy's hair fell over her face, she looked up through it into the dark eyes of the guy from the bar.

"Um," She stuttered, righting herself and shaking out of his grip, "Yeah, I can't find my friends."

"That's no good," The guy practically purred at her. Lucy had a bad feeling. He seemed familiar but couldn't place him. "Do you want some help?" He pushed his hair back from his eyes, smiling at her. "Can't have a pretty young thing like you wandering alone."

"Uh, sure. Thanks." Lucy lead him into the crowd, keeping herself small. "We don't know the area all that well, maybe they're lost." She mused aloud, glancing sideways at him as he fell into step with her.

"Oh?" She heard a smile in his voice. "Tourists then?"

"Yeah, we're only here until tomorrow." Lucy's bad feeling was getting worse. It must have been obvious, because Natsu and Gray materialised from the shadows. "Oh thank goodness!" Lucy's breath heaved in relief, throwing her arms around Natsu.

The guy eyed the boys quickly, unimpressed, then smiled at Lucy. "I'm throwing a party in my bar later. You should come." He told her. Lucy felt the invitation was only for her as he stuffed his business card into her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a filthy liar.  
This was an accident. But I had an idea and it fit my timeline.  
<3


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and the boys figure out how to move forward.

Lucy stared at the card for a moment, trying to see if she recognised the address. She didn't. She stuffed it in her pocket. And stared after the guy.

"He smelled familiar." Natsu sniffed, half disgusted, half curious. His narrowed eyes followed the blue hair of the guy.

"He _looks_ familiar." Lucy agreed, trying to place the tattoo that peaked out under his blue bangs. "We need to find the others though." Lucy didn't doubt that the girls could look after themselves, but it didn't mean she was okay with the fact they had just disappeared.

"I think we should follow him." Gray said, scowling.

"Yeah, something is definitely off about him." Natsu's face was still screwed up trying to figure why the guy looked so familiar. 

"Don't think so hard, I can smell smoke." Gray dead panned.

Lucy rolled her eyes, dragging Natsu into the crowd behind the blue haired dude before there was a fight.

-

They followed him for only a few minutes before he was swallowed by the crowd. They kept going, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Natsu followed his scent all the way to the harbour before it was swallowed by fresh caught fish and sea air. Even the look of the boats started to kick off his motion sickness. They gave up, heading back to the hotel.

They sat at the bar, ordering drinks while trying to figure out what to do. They sat there, Lucy's head in her hands, elbows on the bar. Gray putting more ice in his own drink, Natsu setting fire to his. Lucy wasn't sure if it was intentional, but he still drank it.

Erza and Juvia were still nowhere to be seen, Lucy wasn't hugely worried. They were big girls, fully capable of looking after themselves. They had in the past. They weren't stupid.  
Still, she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her head. She said as much to Natsu and Gray, her fingers in the shape of a triangle around the bottom of the martini glass her eyes were fixed on.

Gray shrugged, "Maybe they got invites too?" He took a drink from his beer, the foam coating his top lip before he wiped it with the back of his hand.

Natsu was deep in thought next to her. Probably he was still trying to figure out why the guy from the market place looked so familiar, she had to admit, it really bugged her too.  
Lucy sighed, slouching slightly, and tapped her chin.

"You're probably right." She agreed.

-

"What about this?" Lucy stepped out of the en suite in her room, in a blue dress and some flats.

"Iduno." Gray shrugged. 

Natsu stared blankly, as though he thought she didn't look any different.

"You are both useless." Lucy scoffed.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, Lucy. As long as you can run and fight." Natsu grinned at her.

"It does matter, Natsu. I have to look the part." Lucy countered, flopping on the bed.

"Why are you asking us and not texting Cana?" Gray wondered from a chair in the corner. He was wearing a tux. The only tux he owns and wears to every function they end up at because, he's a dude and can get away with it. Natsu was the same, in a similar tux, but where Gray's pocket handkerchief, bow tie and cummerbund were blue, his were red.

"Because," Lucy sighed, "I need a guy's perspective." Though Lucy now understood the problem with that plan. She should be asking someone like Cobra. Someone who was capable of seeing her _that_ way. She shook that thought away.

Natsu cocked his head.

"Never mind," Lucy sighed, looking down at herself, "I have a red one I haven't worn in years. I'll wear that."

-

They were finally ready to leave about 10 minutes before the party was due to start.

Lucy had settled on a low cut red dress, with a slit up the side all the way to the top of her thigh. A choker around her neck matched the colour of the dress and pulled the outfit together.

They'd had to ask at the hotel reception for directions to the bar, since none of them knew where it was. They had been shocked to find out it was a repurposed ship.

"It's chilly at night." Lucy shivered, wrapping her arms around her.

Natsu and Gray both eyeballed her, like she'd gone mad. Of course she'd be cold. She was barely wearing anything. Gray blew out a breath and gave her his jacket.

"I dont feel the cold that much." He said when she'd asked if he really didn't mind.

They reached the boat pretty quickly.

There was a line to get on board. Two lines, Lucy noticed. One with all the men, which she realised wasn't very many. And another with at least 50 girls.

"Must be a security thing?" Lucy suggested, shrugging. She assured Gray and Natsu that she'd be okay, that she'd meet them inside. They weren't convinced, but left to join the other queue anyway.

Once inside, Lucy was led to a bar area and handed a drink, which she accepted graciously. She was freezing. She didn't even care it wasn't whiskey, as long as it was alcoholic. Sipping it, she looked around the room.

She regarded her glass, licking her lips as she watched the bubbles in the sweet orange liquid.

She saw no sign of Natsu or Gray, but slid into a chair at a table anyway, to wait for them. The room was filling up quick, she figured they'd be grateful to have somewhere to sit.  
Someone came by, slipping another drink into her hand. She looked up to thank them but they were gone.

Minutes ticked by, the boys still hadn't come in. Lucy stood to scan the room again. Her head span, something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. Deft hands replaced her empty glass with yet another drink. She drank it, dropping back into her seat.

_They'll get here soon._ She thought, woozily. She shook her head. How much had she drank? The room span, faces melted into one another.

Lucy had a horrible moment of clarity. Everyone in the room was female. 

De Ja Vu crashed over her like a wave in a storm, sobering her, briefly. Memories assaulted her and she realised why the blue haired man looked so familiar.

She swayed, then landed hard back in her chair. She blinked heavily, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Juh-" She breathed, spotting Juvia and Erza across the room. But when she stood, she fell flat on her face, the room blurred with the motion of the boat, and her vision went black.


	3. 3

Lucy woke up. Everything was still dark. She'd been blindfolded. Her hands were bound, painfully, behind her. She winced but stayed quiet, listening. As far as she could tell, she was alone. No breathing nearby, no footsteps. But she didn't know where she was. Slight rocking told her she was still on the boat, dead silence told her she was far, far away from the revels on board.

A door clicked shut, softly, quietly. Lucy tensed. The blindfold was ripped from her face and she blinked at the sudden brightness of the small room, then she looked straight up into the smug eyes of her captor.

"Bora." Lucy growled. Memories flickered in her head. The day she met Natsu. Bora had been kidnapping girls and selling them in other countries. It seemed he was back up to his old tricks. Lucy recognised his tattoo, but his face had been changed, magically. She wouldn't have guessed, but it was the boat, his _Modus Operandi_, that allowed everything to click into place.

"Well done." He smirked. "I had hoped you wouldn't recognise me," Bora said, bored, examining his fingernails, "But, I couldn't take the chance. And here we are."

"Where are the others?" Lucy demanded like she wasn't the one who was tied to a chair on a boat headed who knew where.

"Salamander and the human iceberg are-" His considered his word choice, rolling his wrist,"-indisposed." He smiled at her, a wicked slash in his face, baring teeth as a warning.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"As for the girls," He shrugged, taking a step closer, "Well, they're still enjoying the festivities." He laughed, turning straight back towards a door.

Lucy waited until his footsteps faded fully down the hallway. Bora had clearly underestimated her, took her for the naïve and innocent child she had been all those years ago, and didn't bother to check her before tying her up. She slid her keys free from the pocket in the back of her dress. She loved the designer for that. Lucy flicked through the keys, her wrist aching at the odd angle she'd forced it into to get into the pocket.

"Open," She whispered, hoping she had the right key, "gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer." Light glared in front of her, she barely had time to turn and half shield her eyes before the spirit appeared. She wasted no time. "Cancer, I need you to cut me free."

"Sure thing, baby." His voice was as silky smooth as his movements as he stepped around her to slice through the ropes binding her to the chair.

Lucy stood, rubbing her wrists, "Thank you so much," She smiled at him, "You can go back now."

"No worries, baby." He said, disappearing in another ethereal ball of light.

"Okay." Lucy said to herself, "Let's do this."

She poked her head out into the hallway, and tried not to think about how similar this situation was to one not so long ago. Creeping around a boat at night, trying to understand why people were going missing. She gritted her teeth and shoved the memory in a box. She looked around, keeping her ears open too.

The coast was clear. She stepped out, moving swiftly left, following the hallway until she could hear the party again. She shuddered, wondering exactly what was happening. She ducked and hid in an alcove when she heard voices approaching from around a corner. Male voices.

"-hope it's not a 'pay on the night' situation. You know?" One said.

"Yeah, my wallet isn't prepared for that." The second laughed.

"That redhead looked alright though, eh? She'll be worth quite a bit-"

The conversation tapered off as they went into what Lucy guessed was a washroom.

_It's an auction._ Lucy was disgusted. Bora was drugging girls and selling them off to the highest bidder.

She kept creeping forward. Towards a window. She looked out, the sea and the sky were blended. The only light was the stars, reflected in the ocean around them.

There was no land.

She had no idea how long she'd been out for. No idea what direction they'd been going in. She gulped, choking down a sob. She leaned against the wall, sinking to the floor.

Shock and fear gave way to frustration, then anger, then determination. She had been through entirely too much for this to be how it ended. She stood, wincing at the ache in her feet from the shoes. Natsu had been right. Not something she thought often, or ever admitted out loud. Her outfit should have been more practical.

She was grumbling to herself when an explosion rocked the ship.

"Dammit Natsu!" Lucy shouted before taking off at a run, ripping her shoes off as she did. Phantom ash drifted in her vision, slowing her as she blinked the memories away. Brightly lit hallways were replaced by dank, dark wood and the smell of sun warmed sea water. She shook her head, holding her arm out as she skidded around the white painted corner.

Pain radiated across the back of her skull, and she fell forward.

"Now now, Miss Lucy." Bora scolded her as she growled up at him. Her head felt hot and wet, she was definitely bleeding. Her vision went blurry. Bora had dark hair, beautiful skin. He came back into focus. His hair was definitely blue and that tattoo still stood out stark against his pale forehead. "Cant have you running off." His smile was evil.

Bora leaned down to her level, ready to say something else when he was cut off. Lucy didn't know what it was that stopped him. His mouth opened to speak, then he was sprawled on the floor next to her, mouth still open, leg twitching.

A hand reached down to her, hoisting her up. The other hand belonging to the body dropping a lead pipe with a clang against the linoleum floor.

Lucy looked to thank her saviour.

"Cobra?" Her eyes widened with disbelief. "How in the-" Lucy's words were cut off.

Cobra pulled her into him, covering her lips with his own. Lucy melted into him. She allowed herself to bathe in the smokey smell of him. She was ready to devour him, for him to devour her. But she pulled away.

"How are you here?" Her hands were on his chest, his around her waist. She was breathless, her hair was a mess. People were screaming all around them and something was definitely on fire somewhere, and she would put money on it being Natsu's fault. But all she cared about was the man who held her upright.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding him against her while he rested his head on hers.

"No one has heard from your team in nearly two weeks." He said, Lucy felt his throat as he swallowed. His voice was low, rumbling through his chest. It was comforting. She closed her eyes. They snapped back open, and she looked up at him.

"_Two weeks_?"

"Yeah. We're about 2 days off the coast of Caelum now." He explained.

He told her how after waiting and waiting to hear from Lucy or Erza or someone, Makarov got antsy. Crime Sorciere were visiting because Jellal hadn't heard from Erza. They decided to go to Hargeon.

"The manager at the hotel said you hadn't checked out, but all your stuff was still there. A receptionist told us you asked about directions." Cobra said.

"Okay," Lucy dragged the word out, still confused. "How did you f-"

"We asked the port master about the ship's route. He said they had cargo heading for Caelum." Cobra shrugged like it was no big deal that he'd managed to get classified information from someone who could lose their job over it. His smirk was mirthful but cruel. "Yeah," He said, replying to her thoughts, "But that's why you love me." He cackled, walking away, his hand out for her to follow him. She didn't respond, but she was grateful he couldn't see her blush.


	4. 4

Lucy waited on the docks with Cobra. Her head was still sore, but she'd been seen by a medic and they weren't too worried. Turns out Bora had smashed her in the cranium with a glass, she was lucky it hadn't smashed.

Caelum was warm. Far too warm considering it was 3 am and they were stood in a port. But it didn't stop her from allowing herself to be held against Cobra while Caelum's version of the Rune Kights bundled Bora and his crew into the backs of carriages, to be shipped back to Fiore.

Lucy couldn't help sniggering when she saw Natsu being dragged from the ship by the scruff of his neck, Gray behind him calling him an idiot.

The pair of them had been stuffed into a fuel storage unit on the starboard side of the ship. Apparently, Bora had thought enchanted rope would be enough to hold them.

It was, for a little while. But even Lucy knew those enchantments weren't permanent. Natsu had finally gotten the rope to catch fire, they weren't quick enough to stop it spreading to one of the containers and blowing a hole in the side of the ship.

Natsu was facing arson charges. Because the ship was stolen from Caelum in the first place, the owner demanded reparations. Fairy Tail would have to foot the bill.

Nausea washed over her at the thought of telling Makarov. Cobra held her tighter.

Erza and Juvia had been found, drugged but safe. Unharmed. They'd been airlifted straight back to Magnolia to recover, along with quite a few other young women. Lucy was shocked and saddened that this had been allowed to happen.

She hoped the repercussions against everyone involved were harsh. Cobra snorted.

Lucy understood. Everyone on that boat was rich as balls. They'd get a slap on the wrist, a fine that was a small fortune to her, but a drop in the ocean to them.

"Can we leave?" Lucy sighed, holding down a yawn. Red was bleeding into the eastern sky. Lucy was aching all over, and just wanted her bed.

Cobra said nothing, turning and slinging his other arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the ship taking them back to Fiore.

-  
Lucy had gotten sick a few days into the crossing back to Fiore. Fever dreams plagued her. Visions of Mard haunted her. Memories assaulted her and Cobra cradled her while she had panic attacks until she passed out.

She couldn't tell what was real. She'd lashed out, screaming at him more than once. Her eyes were clouded, unable to see past the hallucinations Then she would cry into his neck when she realised he wasn't going to hurt her.

Cobra couldn't sleep. He paced the cabin. Listened to make sure her breathing was deep and even.

Lucy's nightmares kept him awake. It was agony for him to hear her suffering. More than once he tried to settle her. Smoothing her matted hair back from her sweat slicked forehead. He held her while she cried from the crippling cramps in her stomach. Tried to still her when the shivering turned into body wracking shudders.

He couldn't leave her. Gray kept a steady supply of ice water ready for him to help keep her fever down.

He couldn't help wondering if this was what she was like, back when he left the first time. When she was still dealing with everything that had happened in the labyrinth. When she was at the height of her suffering with PTSD.

He would tell himself that she must have been fine. She had everyone around her, helping.

But he knew that wasn't true. The truth was in her dreams. Memories played back in her subconscious, and it was _his_ name she muttered desperately when she needed comfort, to be told she would be okay.

He was the only one she would believe. Cobra wouldn't lie to her.

He braced himself on the small wash basin in their cabin, hanging his head in shame. In frustration, anger, hate. Fear.

He just wanted her to be okay. To see that smile. He wanted her to wake up and for the tumultuous thunder storm in her soul to break. He needed her to be okay.

Cobra needed Lucy to tell him it would be okay. He pleaded, silently, for this to be over.

-

Lucy's fever broke. She stayed still enough to get a full 14 hours of dreamless sleep. When Cobra realised she was getting better, he allowed himself to rest.

He woke, next to her, one arm under her neck. He used his free hand to check her head, her skin was still sticky with sweat, but she was a normal colour. The angry flush had gone, her face was no longer contorted with pain.

He let out a deep, shaky breath.

After carefully extracting himself from around Lucy, he felt comfortable enough leaving her alone so he could go get something to eat, and some fresh air.

"Hey," Natsu said, approaching where Cobra leaned on the railings of the foredeck. Cobra turned. "You look like shit."

"Well good morning to you too, lava brain." Cobra growled.

"Is Lucy better?" Natsu skipped right past the name calling, his eyes wide with hope and fear.

Cobra nodded, looking towards the small dot of land on the horizon, willing his own stomach to settle. The enchantment used to help both slayers with their travel sickness was supposed to last the whole journey, but he could feel it wearing thin. Maybe it had been wavering for a while, but he was too distracted to care. Natsu was looking a little green around the edges too, he'd already had the same spell just before they boarded Bora's ship, looked like it's effectiveness wore off with more use.

Cobra noted that for future.

Not that he planned on travelling again any time soon.

Natsu nodded back, relief replaced fear in his eyes.

Cobra gripped Natsu's shoulder. Silent thanks for, everything, really. Though Natsu didn't know, so he looked at Cobra, confused grin slapped across his face.

Back in the cabin, Lucy was awake. She tried to speak but her throat was still raw from crying and throwing up. Cobra shushed her, helping her up and over to the bathroom.

He sat on the floor, back against the door while she cleaned up.

He heard her internal war between relief and disgust at getting out of her sweat soaked clothes and into a hot shower. He heard her sigh as the warm water soothed her aching muscles, wishing someone would give her a massage.

_The last thing I need is him touching me like that. God Lucy, keep it in your pants._

Cobra smirked, he ignored her mental slip, she stuffed the thought in a box in the back of her head. He got up, and went looking for one of the crew.

When she came out, he'd changed the sheets on the bed, knowing the last thing anyone wanted was to get into a grimy bed after a soul cleansing shower.

"I feel fine," Lucy croaked when he told her to get some more rest.

"Yeah, you sound it. Get in. I'll find you soup." He held the covers back, waiting, staring her down until she relented, climbing under the blankets.

"It best be chicken." She muttered as he closed the door behind him.


	5. 5

"LAAND!" Natsu screamed, kissing the solid floor while Happy tried to get him up.

"Come on, Natsu," The cat whined, "I haven't seen you for _weeks_. Let's go get some fish!"

Gray scowled at him, finding him as ridiculous as ever. Cobra snarled too, ignoring his own desire to worship the stone platform they'd disembarked onto. He stepped over Natsu. Following Lucy as she took tentative steps. She still wasn't 100%, but she was determined to get back to the guild hall.

Fairy Tail was the same.

Lucy wasn't sure why she'd expected it to be different. Maybe because the last time she'd come back from a boat ride, it was 7 years in the future. It was weird. But it was the same. It was home.

Even at night, it was comforting. Warmth and love radiated, even from the building itself, despite the fact it was freezing in the dying light of the late summer sun.

Inside was welcoming and as warm as Lucy had hoped. She breathed deeply, committing the smells to memory. Beer and whiskey were prominent, some cleaning chemicals the smell of home cooked food woven into it. It was soothing.

The showdown with Makarov wasn't as insane as she'd expected it to be, he was just glad they were all safe.

Erza and Juvia were back, up and about after being treated by Porlyusica.

Everyone in the guildhall welcomed them all like they'd been gone for decades. Lucy figured it didn't matter if they'd been gone 2 days or 20 years, they'd always be glad to see each other safe.

Lucy perched on a barstool, Mira leaned next to her, watching everything unfold from a safe distance. No fights were happening, but they couldn't be too careful.

Natsu was recounting the mission. From him trying to figure out who Bora was, up to the point he'd accidentally blown a massive hole in the side of the ship. Makarov didn't find that detail as funny as everyone else did.

Lucy was still wrecked, tired from travelling and recovering from being so ill. She had tried joining in with the banter of her guild mates, but it was so draining. Much more than usual. She stifled a yawn, holding her head up with much more effort than she would have liked to be using.

Everything and everyone was fuzzy through the veil of her tired eyes. She was bone tired, she yearned for her own bed. A feeling that must have been soul deep because Cobra was next to her with a look that told her _you need to go home._

"Fine." She grumbled. She knew he was right though, but that didn't mean she was looking forward to going outside. It had been cold enough hours earlier when they had arrived.  
Back at her apartment, he watched while she dumped her bags on her sofa, and flopped onto the bed.

"Don't you wanna maybe, change?" He said to her.

"No." She said straight into her pillow.

Cobra stared at her, then looked around. He put some water on the stove to boil, then went pyjama hunting. It didn't take him long to find shorts and a tshirt. He dropped them on top of her, then heaved her protesting form up from the bed, and shoved her into the bathroom.

By the time she came out, he had a steaming mug of cinnamon apple tea ready for her.

She got back into bed and took the mug.

Setting it down, she looked at him. Patting the bed to invite him to sit.

He sat.

"Thank you," Lucy said, sincerity giving her face a hard edge that Cobra wasn't sure he liked, "For looking after me. On the boat," She pointed to the tea, "tonight. Every time since the Labyrinth."

Cobra couldn't meet her eyes.

"I have to leave." He told her.

"Okay." Lucy sipped her tea. Cobra looked up, then, and blinked at her. She cradled the warm mug in her still chilly hands. "Cobra," She said, taking his hand, "I'm not going to pretend that I know what's going on. I can't read you as easily as you can read me," She smiled, "you _do_ have a very unfair advantage. So I'm not going to sugar coat this." Her face returned to it's previous seriousness. Cobra swallowed. "I cannot keep doing this."

He nodded. "I know." He frowned at the floor again.

"I get that you have to leave. You can't stick around in one place. Your guild is nomadic and, honestly, that's cool." Lucy frowned too. "I have no problems with that."

She willed him to look up at her. He did.

"My issue, is that I never know when you're coming or going. Everything is hot and cold with you. One minute you act like you can't live without me, you hold me like you'll never let go, and then you're gone." She scooted forward, leaning closer to him. "You _never_ say goodbye." Her voice hitched. "It makes me wonder, am I investing more in this than I should be?"

Cobra's gaze snapped back to hers, he wanted to speak, but she had more to say so he kept his mouth shut.

"I like you, Erik. A lot. But if this-" She gestured between the two of them, "- isn't going anywhere, I need to know."

He scuffed his shoe on the floor. Her use of his name warmed something inside of him. His emotions warred.

Anything he wanted to say earlier was completely drowned out by his need to comfort Lucy, to make her feel safe and happy around him. Before he knew it, his mouth was on hers. His hand tangled in her hair.

-

Lucy was surprised by the kiss, but not enough that she hated it. She leaned into it, head tilting back as he moved to kneel in front of her on the bed, his callused hands cupping her face.

His movements were desperate but gentle, he needed her. And she needed him. Tears were running down her face. She didn't know if this was goodbye. She didn't know how he felt. She didn't care. If this was the last time, she'd make it count.

Lucy realised he was crying too. Their tears mingled, the kiss made bittersweet by the taste. She pulled away, guiding him down to the bed. Using the second to get her breath back. Lying there, she wiped he face with her hands, resting them on his cheeks.

He looked at her, he sighed and wrapped his arm around her, holding her.

"Stay tonight?" Lucy whispered into his chest.

"Okay." He whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where this story ends.  
For now.  
Am I sorry? A little bit.  
Unfortunately I probably won't be able to upload for a little while (but it's me and I tend to lie about this fairly often, but I still want to warn people JUST IN CASE)  
I'm still struggling with my health issues. (Waiting for test results and a date for surgery atm) On top of that, I'm working 45 hours a week and my little boy is poorly at the moment too.  
So, that I AM sorry about.  
Thank you all so so much for reading these. It honestly means the world to me <3


End file.
